


Worn pages

by Irisinally



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen is tired, Dgm secret santa 2k18, Fluff, Lavi has a dream diary, M/M, but there's always angst in dgm c'mon, he has weird dreams, so much fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisinally/pseuds/Irisinally
Summary: Allen was grateful that Lavi usually tagged along when Link dragged him to do paperwork. Even better was when Link fell asleep on top of his work and they could take a break from the stifling work and expectations. When Lavi opened up about his past... that was God Tier.





	Worn pages

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my (slightly late) gift for this year's secret santa!! This fluffy laven one-shot is for @960525 in Tumblr, so I hope they like it!

Allen knew that he was being awfully obvious, but he had given up on his paperwork after half an hour of staring at the paper and only seeing a blur of black ink. So now he was looking at Link from time to time, from the corner of his eye, in what he hoped wouldn’t be as obvious as he thought he was being, waiting for that sweet moment when-

_ Thud. _

There we go.

Stretching his arms up over his head and arching his back, he made a low noise in the back of his throat. He heard his bones crack and he let himself fall down on his chair again. He let his eyes drop dangerously. He let his relaxed and content expression twist into an exhausted grimace. He was so tired. 

“Uh, he lasted more this time,” commented an amused voice, a few seats farther from him. 

“Yeah, but he’ll still fall asleep no matter what,” he shrugged. “Honestly, he calls me a workaholic, but look at him.”

“Well, you  _ are _ a workaholic too, Beansprout,” chuckled Lavi and Allen rolled his eyes when he turned to look at him. His hand, still gloved in immaculate white, took hold of a paper, crumpled it, then threw it at him with no remorse. Lavi tilted his chair to the side. “Oh, no, I’ve been shot, you’re merciless, ughh.”

Allen didn’t know if it was because he was tired, because the wounds from his last mission still stung, or because Lavi’s sarcasm-filled voice was a welcomed change from his cheery persona, but he laughed harder than he thought he would. Lavi’s warm gaze fell on him as he calmed down after his sudden laughter, comforting but worried. 

“You know what? I’m gonna lay down for a bit,” said Allen. He stood up on shaky legs and he took the longer route to the sofa at the back of the library. 

He sat down with a heavy sight and took off his gloves after a paranoid glance around the place. He left them on the table and rubbed his face. Maybe it was getting to him. All of this. It was heavy. It was…

Someone plopped down next to him, too close, and he jumped, but he relaxed almost  immediately when he saw all warm colors from the corner of his eye. Lavi’s familiar presence invaded him, but he welcomed it gladly, taking in the fire that seemed to follow his… companion? Friend? They hadn’t really put a name to their relationship as it was, and Allen knew that it was for the best. He just knew that Lavi was always there to lend him an ear, always there when he wanted nothing more than silence and a comforting presence, someone who gave him books easy enough for him to read with no trace of judgment or disappointment in his eyes. 

“Hey, I wanna show you something,” said Lavi, and Allen wondered what the rest of the Order would think of this chill and quiet Lavi. Then he thought that he didn’t care at all. 

“Oh?” Allen arched a curious eyebrow. “If it’s porn, I don’t think I wanna see it.”

“Oh, wow, your expectations are  _ low _ ,” said Lavi and his smile was small but  _ real _ and Allen couldn’t fight his own. “Anyway, it’s not porn. I think.”

“You think?” repeated Allen and his eyes fell on the leather book that Lavi had on his lap. It looked worn, somewhat dirty, and its pages were ripped in some places from what he could see. 

Lavi fell silent, eye looking up, as if reviewing the information he remembered, which was  _ all of it _ , and then grinned. 

“Yep, no porn in here,” nodded Lavi and he raised the book. “This, my dear Allen, is my dream diary. Or journal. Journal sounds manlier.”

“Dream diary?” asked Allen and he fought off the grin that threatened to appear on his lips as Lavi’s hand twitched. “Why do you have this?”

“Ah, well, it was something Gramps told me to do,” explained Lavi, scratching his messy hair. His gaze fell on the book again, green eye thoughtful, nostalgic. “It was when I had just started training, y’know? And the old man thought that it would help me keep information, because we usually forget dreams really fast and all, yeah?”

Allen remembered a black and white world, dead trees, unnamed graves closing in on him, a grinning moon hanging in the sky, mocking him just for the simple reason of being alive, and a lake that shackled him to his fate. 

He shivered. 

“Yeah…” he mumbled. If Lavi noticed how he pressed closer to him, he didn’t mention it. An arm wrapped around his sagged shoulders. “So, what did you dream about?”

“Okay, so, a lot of this sounds like bullshit,” said Lavi and Allen chuckled slightly as the redhead opened the book with dextrous and ink-stained fingers, “but I did dream this, okay?” 

“I’ll take your word for it, then,” he mumbled back and tilted his head to look at the pages. 

Lavi’s handwriting had always been kinda messy, but readable, once Allen had gotten into the rhythm of things and reading became easier for him, but child-Lavi’s handwriting was, in all honesty, shit. 

“Uh…” Lavi was nervous, if Allen had to guess by his restless hands. Probably because he had fallen silent. “Can you read it or…?”

“I thought mine was bad,” sighed Allen and Lavi startled, opening his mouth to ask what he meant, but Allen tilted his head back to watch Lavi with an accusing gaze, “but your handwriting here  _ sucks _ .”

There was a moment of silence. 

Then Lavi broke out in loud cackles. 

Allen gazed at Link, a few tables in front of them, and sighed when he saw that the man was still sleeping soundly. Link slept like a dead man when he was tired, which was the norm now, and Allen swore that a dozen Akuma could explode at the same time near them and he wouldn’t even  _ stir _ . 

“Damn, I love when you’re so tired that your filter goes down the drain,” chuckled Lavi and Allen shook his head with a small peaceful smile. He let his head fall on his shoulder again. “Then, I guess I’ll have to read it myself.”

“You do that,” said Allen and he hid a yawn on Lavi’s sleeve. He wondered if it was a good idea to take a nap. A short nap. Maybe Link could take a hint. 

“Fine, then, let me tell you about that time I dreamed I was an elephant,” started Lavi and Allen needed a moment to make sense of that sentence, before he let out a loud guffaw that was _very_ elegant. “Yeah, yeah, we went to Africa and I saw an elephant for the first time and okay, maybe it wasn’t the best dream but, like, it was awesome.”

“What did you do?” Allen didn’t know if Lavi had understood him, but what kind of Bookman would he be if he couldn’t?

“Basically, I spent the entire dream whipping my trunk all over the place and pissing off the other animals,” shrugged Lavi, careful not to move too much and dislodge Allen off him. He flipped through the pages, humming to himself. “I have a lot of those absurd ones, if you’re interested. I have a few scary ones too.”

“Show me the funny ones,” said Allen, maybe too quickly, but Lavi only hummed and kept searching around the worn book.

Lavi told him about a weird dream where he was chased by a giant spagetti, about one where Bookman was dressed in drag and kept telling him to study to not end up like him. Allen had to muffle his laughter on Lavi’s shoulder when the redhead started describing a really weird dream where a fish talked to him and offered to teach him the truth of the universe in exchange of his socks. 

“How can anyone dream that?” asked Allen between soft giggles. Lavi was still flipping through the pages, a wide smile on his freckled face, and he shrugged. 

“My head is a weird place,” he explained. Allen sighed softly. Yeah, he could relate to that. “Uh, that’s weird.” 

Allen frowned and leaned forward so he could see the page where Lavi had paused. His handwriting wasn’t as atrocious as before, but some words still seemed like a black blob to him, so he gave up and arched an eyebrow at his companion. 

“What is it?” he asked, then worried silently. It wasn’t his business. Lavi’s life was private, even more private than their own, if only because he recorded the hidden history, so…

“I completely forgot about this dream,” laughed Lavi and Allen’s shoulders relaxed at the sound. It seemed carefree enough. 

“What was it about?” he asked, still cautious, but Lavi’s grin could lit up a dark room, so he tried not to worry too much. 

“It was beautiful,” he said, voice not really there, but Allen listened quietly as the redhead rambled on again. “Maybe it was because we passed by it a few days before, but I dreamed of this amazing wheat field. It was so pretty, all gold and light and…”

_...And a tree in the distance… _

_...And a mansion… _

Allen closed his eyes with a soft groan when a dizzy spell hit him and he leaned on Lavi again. The redhead paused and wrapped his arm around him again. Allen could feel his concerned gaze on him, but the exhaustion that had hit him before was even stronger now. 

“...Sorry,” he mumbled and Lavi shook his head softly before leaning it on top of his own, “I guess I was more tired than I thought…”

“You should sleep, Allen,” whispered back Lavi. “I don’t think Two-Spots’ gonna wake up anytime soon.” Allen let out a huff that didn’t quite sound like a laugh but he hoped Lavi would take the hint. “I can read to you, I know how much you like it.”

“...If you don’t mind,” mumbled Allen, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. He could practically feel Lavi’s smile wash over him like a warm blanket. 

“I have a ton of dreams in here,” laughed Lavi. “I promise I won’t go into the scary stuff. Now then… Where were we…?”

Allen didn’t dream about anything weird that night. 

Or, at least, he didn’t remember it when he woke up, wrapped up in a soft blanket. Link was still sleeping on the table and Allen felt sorry for him when he woke up minutes later rubbing his neck with a grimace. Then he paused.

There was a book near him. A worn book. Lavi’s Dream Diary. 

He took it with slow hands and hid it in the blanket when Link called for him to come back and help tidy everything up so they could go eat breakfast.

Days later, everything fell apart.

Allen wondered what had happened to Lavi’s diary. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I ever tell ya'll that I love that Ace!Allen headcanon? Yeah, I love that shit.  
> Tumblr: thesilversky99  
> Twitter: irisinally


End file.
